Bonded
by Servala
Summary: Prequel to my Citadel-DLC Story. Aria and Tevos are bonded there for 50years, and I liked the challenge how that happened and how it could be a secret for such a long time. Thats why the story starts in 2129. It is the time of the political campaign for the new or old seats in the Citadel Council and Tevos is on her way to some colony...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Aria/Tevos

**Warning:** This is a work in progress, but you can expect some sexscenes, use of strap-on, rating because of that, and language. Tried to talk to Aria to keep her language "clean" she - refused

**AN: **Prequel to my Citadel-DLC Story. Aria and Tevos are bonded there for 50years and I liked the challenge how that happened and how it could be a secret for such a long time.

Besides that am working to finish the translation for the other story´s soonish. I need to change something, but they are coming. Thanks for reading and I hope you´ll enjoy this.

* * *

******~ Bonded ~**

* * *

In 2129, it was peaceful in the intergalactic community. Only some of the usual small disputes among the species occurred. Humanity was still - for a few decades - an unknown factor, and the greatest threats existed in pirate attacks and raids on colonies.

It was also the time of the political campaign for the new or old seats in the Citadel Council.

The Asari Councilor, Tevos, had no major concerns about her re-election, but that did not mean that she took it lightly. Among her challengers were some very powerful and respected matriarchs, but Tevos was very popular among the asari. She experienced it again and again, with each of her visits to the home world or one the colonies. The Asari loved her, and she was very careful to reciprocate the trust which was placed in her.

Tevos loved her job, and she wanted to do it as long as possible, and that could mean a very long time for an asari. Therefore, she was not on the Citadel, but aboard a small cruiser. She had left Illium an hour ago, where she had given interviews over recent days, and was on her way to another colony. Since they had to pass close the border of the Terminus systems, the soldiers accompanying her were on high alert, because even though their ship was heavily armed, it offered a worthwhile goal.

"Lieutenant, please sit down. You make me nervous." Tevos's voice was soft and amused as she looked up from her terminal to throw a significant glance to the other asari in the room. "I am very sure that if the ship is boarded, they will warn us in time."

She smiled and watched as the other asari, in the typical black slight commando uniform, sighed. Lieutenant Vael Tah'han had been responsible for her safety for three years now, and much like herself, she was actually still a little too young for this position. But Tevos liked the signal it sent out, and she trusted the Lieutenant's capabilities completely.

Vaels brown eyes drifted restlessly back and forth. The drawing on her forehead, four purple stripes, knitted together as she frowned. "I simply do not like this. I asked the captain to take a different route, but she was not willing to take a detour of half a day." Vael went to the door and looked outside.

Tevos leaned back in her chair and sighed. "There have been no attacks for months on this route."

Vael snorted in reply. "If I was a pirate, that's what I would do: attack every other possible route that the Councilors ship could use. I'd force the Captain of that ship on one route, and then..." She slapped her hands together and made an explosion sound. The lieutenant activated the wall terminal and checked – not for the first time - the status of the ship.

The Councilor looked at her. Now, Vael had managed to instill a certain amount of anxiety in her, especially since the asari's warnings had often proved to be true.

Four years ago, Vael had saved her life during an assassination attempt. A dissatisfied turian had tried to kill her during a visit to Palavan. He had not liked the political position of the asari in a border conflict between the turian and the krogan. Vael had not been in the position of chief of security like she was now, but had tried to convince the former head of security to enhance protection. They had not listened to the young - and in their eyes, inexperienced - asari, and if Vael had not thrown herself on Tevos, the bullet would have done more than just scrape her shoulder. After that, she had used her position to make sure Vael was promoted.

"Should I talk to the captain?" Tevos offered, but Vael shook her head.

"No, it's already too late, but if you want to make me happy, don a spacesuit and wait in the shuttle with me until we 're there."

Tevos cocked her head, then she focused back on the terminal. "I will certainly not do that."

Vael sighed audibly, annoyed. "Why am I the head of security when no one ever listens to me?"

Tevos knew the sulky tone and smiled. "You are the best." She looked up again when Vael propped on the desk before her.

"Then let me do my damn job properly!"

Vael had never talked to her in that way. They looked at each other, and the Councilor thought that she had to be pretty damn serious. Vael risked her job by talking to her in that tone, but hadn't Tevos hired her for these moments? Precisely because of this instinct, Tevos had been kept much safer than older and more experienced Councilors before her. Would she ignore her now out of of pure convenience? Was it not better to trust? Tevos disabled the terminal and slowly stood up. The eye contact never broke.

"I can work just as well from the shuttle," she finally agreed. "But if nothing happens in the next few hours, you pay dinner." Vael nodded and looked relieved.

Tevos was not really convinced, but decided to trust her security chief. It would save their lives.

* * *

They were not an hour in the shuttle when a shrill alarm sounded. The asari under Vael's command leaped into action within seconds.

"Should we not stay on board?" Tevos lowered the safety bar over herself.

Vael shook her head. "That was the signal for evacuation. The ship will explode at any moment. This idiot hit the engine."

Tevos heard the lieutenant continued cursing as she went into the cockpit to take over the controls.

In addition, she did not recognize much around her. She could feel the shuttle launch and accelerate. Several shots hit the small ship, and something exploded. Tevos closed her eyes as Vael shouted: "Hold on!"

She did, and then exploded everything. Her brain registered that they jumped through a mass relay, but then it went black around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria T'Loak, Queen over her self proclaimed empire - the mining station and hub for everything - Omega, lounged on the black leather sofa in her night club, and sipped a very expensive and very delicious wine. She was an asari, but she had little in common with those young things that danced for her.

Omega had no law and only one rule: "Don´t fuck with Aria." As long as her business partners kept that mind, she was a valuable ally. If they tried to betray her, they signed their death warrant.

She had reigned for a hundred years over her station, after she had taken it in a man to man fight from a krogan warlord. The krogan was still at the station, as a trophy. She had given him a meaningless title, and treated him well.

She went through her plans for the next few hours in her mind, when her current number one reported.

"Aria, a ship came through the relay."

She shrugged. "Jarral", she began stretched and patient, "ships come through the relay constantly…" She was about to close the connection, but the other asari kept talking.

"Yes, but usually they do not stagger and burn, and are not on a collision route with the station." That got the Queen´s attention. "It is sending out a Citadel signature, and if I'm not mistaken" - and she never was, that´s how she got that position, Aria added mentally, "this signature belongs to one the councilors."

Aria stood up. "Intercept it and bring it to docking bay two. I'll meet you there." She nodded in the direction of her two bodyguards, and went briskly through the VIP area of her club. She was aware of the stares of the customers, who would do anything to catch a moment of her attention, but the safety of her station came first. A ship with a Councilor on board was a bad sign. Should there really be some VIP on board, they had better not die on the station.

"Jarral", she nodded to the other asari as soon as she left the elevator. Her light brown eyes gleamed worried, but her expression turned businesslike when she saw Aria.

"We just dragged it inside."

Aria crossed her arms, and waited while the mechanics secured the ship. It had received some hits and she frowned. She didn't know of any planned attacks in her systems. Someone would pay for this vulnerability later.

The door of the shuttle opened and smoke poured out. One seriously injured asari, in a light commando uniform, almost fell out, but managed not to lose her footing. She braced herself, but kept a gun in her unsteady hand. She was not a real threat. "We need help. The Councilor, she is ..." Aria pushed her out of the way and looked into the interior. Some dead asari were lying around, but then she saw the red and white dress of the Councilor. Behind her, the breath of the commando rattled.

"Put the gun down, or you're a stain on the wall." Aria's voice was dangerous, but she did not look to make sure that the asari did what she had told her. She knelt beside the Councilor and cursed. Tevos was still alive, and when she left Omega, she better should be too. She touched the asari on the shoulder and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were black. She convinced herself that there was still enough life in Tevos to keep them on the station. Tevos's mind struggled weakly against her, and even in this state, her mental barriers were unusually strong.

"Bring her to my apartment and get a doctor." Aria stood up and glanced at Jarral. "And help her too, she can have one of the rooms behind Afterlife." The wounded asari tried to protest, but Aria walked up to her. "My station, my rules, now get out of my way." They looked at each other, then Vael went to the side and looked behind the Queen of Omega as she walked away briskly.

"Come, sit down." Vael looked at the asari that had gotten the orders from Aria. "We will take care of the Councilor, but you should do what you're told. It is not healthy to mess with Aria."

Vael slid onto a box and watched as two salarians took care of Tevos. "I have to stay with her!"

Jarral put a hand on her shoulder and Vael hissed. "That's not possible, but Aria has made it a personal matter."

* * *

Aria returned to Afterlife and got a drink while she watched the logbook of the crashed shuttle. She frowned and took a sip. Then she activated her Omnitool, and a twirly and obviously drugged asari answered.

"Aria darlin'," she drawled. "What can I do for you?"

Aria watched her without batting an eyelash. "Jonah, I see you´re celebrating... a successful or a failed coup?"

The other asari picked up a bottle of cheap Ryncol and toasted her. "The latter, the little bird flew away."

Aria pursed her lips. "How is it that I know nothing about this?"

Aria had not put a thread in her words, but Jonah Sederis's eyes widened nevertheless. There existed only a few things which the leader of the Eclipse mercenaries feared, but Aria was one of them.

"Because it was a coup in the vicinity of Illium." As she drank, the ryncol ran down her lips and chin, and it hissed as it touched the fabric of her clothes "Aria darlin', I would never do something without your blessing in your systems..."

Aria looked at her for a moment, then she cut the connection.

She took a sip, enjoyed the refined taste, and leaned back. Tevos could under no circumstances die on her station. This would upset the weak balance between Omega and the Council´s space. So far, only a few knew that she was at the station, and Aria wanted to keep it that way.

"Jarral, take care of this asari. Become her shadow and take off her Omnitool."

She crossed her legs. The fact that Tevos's ship had been attacked and destroyed was already in the media. Everyone believed that the Councilor had died, too. Aria decided that it was the best to let her survival stay a secret, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

As Aria entered her apartment, she recognized frantic activity, but as soon as someone noticed her, a clearly nervous salarian came up. He blinked twice with his two eyelids and sweated.

"She is very badly injured and still unconscious," he began. Aria knew a rant was coming. She crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her chin. He immediately went back a few steps and clapped his hands together. "The Councilor will survive, but she will be without consciousness for some hours." He bowed as he stepped further back, and blinked again nervously.

Aria looked at him, then she walked slowly to the little room where they were keeping the Councilor. These rooms were the safest on Omega. Probably the safest in the entire Terminus systems. No one dared to come close without her permission, because they all knew how Aria dealt with intruders.

The salarian dodged back and withdrew. "We have done everything we can for now, do you want us to stay?"

She looked at the salarian doctor out of the corner of her eye. "I will call you." He nodded eagerly, and then hurried away. Aria frowned and walked around the bed. The Councilor was pale. They had taken off her destroyed robe, and Aria caught herself with the thought: _'They better had not looked to closely.'_ But her medical team was loyal, and very discreet.

Aria´s eyes followed the delicate curves she had seen so often on the extranet. She knew just about everything about the Councilor, even that she was not corrupt. Maybe saving her life could convince the Councilor to be a little more affectionate to some of her ideas. If she survived. Aria sat down in a comfortable chair next to the bed and activated her Omnitool.

The news and the shock over the exploded Council ship, and the supposed death of the popular politician, was spreading absurdly fast. Aria smiled. Should Tevos return, her popularity would probably blow up the scales, assuming she convinced her critics that it was not a sophisticated plan.

Aria crossed one leg and scanned through the various interviews. The whole thing was not four hours old, and the carrion birds flew low over a still living body. And a very seductive one. Her gaze wandered over the white sheet that clung to her curves perfectly. Aria's expression turned into a smug smile. This was no young maiden that danced in a club. With a body like that, she could have fun all night long exploring it. To feel her full, soft lips. And it was not hard for Aria to imagine a seductive look from – as she knew – her green eyes.

She rose and leaned over the bed to study the Councilor more closely. Her look followed the fine white lines in her face, and her skin gleamed invitingly. Aria reached out her hand and slid it across Tevos forehead. She was hot, hotter than usual. _'Let the vultures start circling,'_ she thought. Tevos could still die.

* * *

Tevos felt like she had been overrun by a horde of shopping addicted Elcor. Everything hurt, even breathing. She vaguely remembered an explosion, and that Vael had thrown herself over her, and then nothing more. She was irritated by the lack of noise. She was hurt, but no medical equipment hummed. Or maybe it was just her head, and everything else was not that bad. She hoped so. Carefully, she opened her eyes, glad that the light was dim.

She was clearly not on her ship, but also in no other known surrounding. She was in a small, barely decorated room. The bed on which she lay was cozy. She felt the soft sheets on her skin, and startled as she realized that she was naked. She managed to raise her hand and hold up the blanket, and her cheeks flushed. She had been completely stripped, and some bandages were wrapped around her body. She swallowed, and her attention turned back to the room as she tried to find any indication of where she was.

It did not take long. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw a well-known symbol over the only door. She was on Omega, in the heart of evil and the self-proclaimed reign of Aria T'Loak. She sat up, and whimpered as her ribs protested.

"Ah well, finally awake."

Tevos looked in the direction of the voice and saw an asari. Aria's eyes glowed in the dark. She leaned against the wall, watching her with arms crossed over her chest, and she looked casual, but also dangerous. Tevos swallowed as she became aware of her disadvantage. Aria was wearing the clothes she was closely associated with: the black tight pants, the corset, and her white, very famous jacket. The Councilor wondered briefly why she imagined Aria should be naked too. The blow to her head must have been harder than she thought. Tevos cleared her throat and pulled the sheet higher. "What happened?"

Aria had to admit that she liked Tevos's voice, even the hoarse texture after just waking up. Something about the Councilor made Aria want to pull her in bed for days and fuck her again and again. Now that the world thought she were dead, it was a very tempting thought.

"How did I come to Omega? We were on Illium!"

She smiled at the impatient tone that crept into Tevos's voice . "You should ask your pilot, even if I think she's dead. The ship was attacked, you escaped, and I have welcomed you generously on Omega."

Tevos looked at her with wide eyes and blinked slowly . "How - how many survived ?"

Aria shrugged, which let her collar reflect in the bright light. "You and a very annoying commando that does not know when to keep her mouth shut." Aria smiled, but wondered if something was between Tevos and this asari.

"Vael... why is she not here?"

Tevos's eyes widened as Aria stepped out of the shadows. "Because this is my station. You should be grateful that I did not let her die in the docks after she pointed a gun at me." Tevos fought the impulse to dodge under the covers.

"In addition, I will not let just anyone in my apartment." Aria went to the door, and Tevos's heart beat faster. Her thoughts raced, and she tried to understand everything.

"Where are you going?"

Aria glanced over her shoulder with a look that made it clear she was not often asked such a question, and probably even more rarely answered. She did not do it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tevos looked at the ceiling and exhaled, annoyed. She was not allowed to get up. The salarian doctor had been quite convincing, but without her Omnitool, or access to the extranet, or any other occupation, she was bored. Her life had gone from absolute chaos to a standstill.

"Hello?" She waited a moment. "Is there anyone?" She tried to straighten up, but fell back frustratedly onto the pillows.

The room was sparsely furnished. She looked in every corner, at the walls, and even counted the panels on the ceiling. Her forced idleness tortured her brain. "Hello," she called a little louder, but feared the door was isolated, and no one could hear her. She looked next to her. There was nothing on the small table, and the drawers were empty. She aimed a frustrated kick of her foot at the bed. "Damn," she cursed, "it can't go on like this."

Carefully, she sat up, ignoring the sting behind her temples. She had a concussion, and her biotic abilities were currently around zero. Otherwise, she would have thrown a warp on the door out of frustration. After the floor no longer swam before her eyes, she swung her legs out off the bed. She was still naked, and she pulled the blanket with her. Without clothes, she did not want to run around on Omega.

Slowly, very slowly, she stood up. She waited a few seconds, but then her legs gave in, and she fell to the floor.

. . .

Aria had gone back to her apartment after the doctors had left the Councilor. She had to decide how she should proceed. Tevos's survival was still unknown, but the doctors said her chances of recovery were good. Not for this other asari. The Queen was slightly impressed by the loyalty of Vael. She had severe internal injuries, and yet she wanted to take care for the Councilor. In the end, the doctors had sedated her.

Aria could only shake her head over the asari's stupidity as she made herself comfortable on her sofa. She looked at her dinner, meat from Tuchanka with a sauce of red fruits from Thessia. Slowly, she contemplated what she wanted to drink when she heard the Councilor calling.

Aria frowned, but ignored her guest. Tevos should stay inside her room. According to the doctors, she would be up and causing trouble soon enough. Aria's thoughts wandered while she made her decision about what to drink. A 2099 Thessia Red would fit perfectly, she decided. She took a bottle out of the bar, uncorked it, and let it breathe.

After she heard Tevos a second time, she cast an annoyed glance in the direction of the small room, but activated the extranet to scan the news and to distract herself from the Councilor. But as soon as the screen turned on, she looked straight into the swollen and tearful face of Tevos's mother. Aria smirked and changed the channel only to see a different politician talking. She considered that Tevos would probably happy to escape her life if she could hear how boring the speeches were.

Once it had been quiet for a while, Aria was ready to believe the Councilor had fallen asleep, but then she heard a loud thud. She cursed and hurried to the door, opened it, and crossed her arms as she watched Tevos fall to the floor. The Councilor leaned with her back on the bed, and looked up at her. A purple shadow had colored her cheeks, but her eyes flashed angrily.

"Nice," Aria drawled, looking at the exposed breasts. The Councilor pulled the blanket tight and let out an annoyed sigh. Aria's gaze wandered along her body, and again, she could not help but admire her. Her thoughts drifted to how Tevos's hips would feel under her hands.

"Charming. Help me up!"

Aria smiled so bright that her teeth flashed in the faint light. "On my station, no one tells me what to do." Tevos slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration, only to grab quickly for the blanket as it threatened to slide down.

"Help me up… please?" The Councilor tried again, but Aria still didn't react. The Queen of Omega found the contrast to the usual behavior of people towards her quite refreshing.

"What are you doing down there anyway?" Aria couldn't help savoring this moment. It was an image that suited her perfectly: the proud Councilor on the floor and in front of her. Only the circumstances could be a little different.

"I wanted to examine the quality of the floor, since I've finished admiring the thirty-six parts of the ceiling! What do you think I'm doing down here?"

Aria grinned again and shrugged.

"Please, I can not get back into the bed on my own," said the Councilor, holding out her hand. She swallowed as the Queen of Omega actually grabbed it, but then Aria leaned forward and took her in her arms. She wore only her corset and black pants as she held Tevos close. The lids of the Councilor's eyes drooped, and she had to swallow. Aria was not only warm, she also smelled incredibly good, and the view from those blue eyes was captivating.

Tevos could not remember the last time she had responded physically to someone. Clearly not in the last months. They had been too stressful. She thought that it must be because of her near-death experience.

"Can I possibly accompany you? Without anything to do, I'm going crazy."

They looked at each other, and Tevos could not interpret Aria's expression, but then she smiled, and Tevos shivered. The Councilor was far too aware of the fact that she was naked, and that there was a bed behind them. Her thoughts ran amok.

"Please?" She felt Aria take a deep breath. Her breasts were only separated from Aria's by a bit of fabric and leather, and Tevos could feel them brush against hers. Aria turned and carried her into the adjoining living room. Tevos noticed that she did not even use her biotics, and her muscles only slightly tensed in her upper arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria sat the Councilor down on a comfortable chair, and Tevos immediately pulled the blanket closer as she looked at her astonishing surroundings. The living room and the open kitchen looked warm and inviting. They were tasteful decorated, and an artificial fireplace gave the room a warm shine. Aria looked at her, amused, and Tevos wondered what the Queen of Omega thought. She seemed completely different than she had imagined.

"From what I've heard, I thought you lived at Afterlife," she said to end the overwhelming silence.

Aria's eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter. "And I keep my prisoners chained up underneath the club, right? Until I force them to fight against each other, half naked, as an evening highlight?"

Tevos hesitated, but then decided that Aria was probably joking, and nodded slowly. Aria sat down across from her and poured herself a glass of wine.

Tevos felt her mouth go dry as Aria looked disapprovingly on her now cold food, and watched her as her stomach grumbled. Aria glanced at her across the table, a wicked smile on her lips.

"If I am a guest and not a prisoner," Tevos raised her hands, "because I wear no chains," she winked at Aria, "would it be possible to get something to eat?"

The Queen of Omega pushed the plate away and stood up. She didn't feel like eating cold food. "You want me to feed you, too, after this five-hundred credit dinner already went to waste?" She sounded mocking.

Tevos gave her a smile that managed to be cute and sexy at the same time. "Please?" she begged in her smoky voice.

Aria exhaled slowly. "Jarral!" She held her hand to her Omnitool, and as always, her number one answered immediately. "Get dinner for me and the Councilor." She left it to her assistant to check with the doctors and find out what Tevos could eat. Jarral would think of that - she always did.

"Thank you." Tevos snuggled into her blanket and rubbed her forehead. "In the meantime, can I talk with my chief of security?"

Aria took the plate away and came back. "No." She raised the glass to her lips and took a gulp.

"Is she chained up somewhere?" Tevos cocked her head and watched as Aria swallowed.

"She is still in surgery."

Tevos's face clouded. "Will she survive?"

The Queen of Omega couldn't understand why Tevos cared, and wondered whether there was something between the two. She shrugged her shoulders again. "Why are you asking me? I can't see the future. You can leave Omega tomorrow. The other one will have to stay a few days longer."

Tevos slowly nodded, and frowned when she saw bright lights. Perhaps getting up had not been such a good idea, but accompanying Aria seemed better than waiting alone in the room with nothing to do. "Will she be safe without me?" the Councilor had to ask, but the expression on Aria's face made her freeze.

Fortunately, the door signal interrupted them. Aria let an asari with a tray inside, smiled benevolently at her, and then they were alone again.

"Your little friend will survive, as long as her body does not decide to give up. I would not waste medical equipment on her otherwise." She lifted off the silver lid that covered the plate. Jarral had brought her the same dinner again, and she smiled contentedly. Tevos food, however, was a white pulp.

The Councilor looked at her food, and then longingly at Aria's. "Well, I suppose there's a reason," she muttered skeptically, and carefully took a spoonful. She grimaced after the first taste. "No spices? Can't you just torture me instead?"

Aria smiled again. The Councilor was proving to be quite an amusing guest. "But back to the topic. Vael is not my girlfriend." Tevos did not really know why it was important to point that out. "This is the second time she's saved my life, and I would hate to tell her bondmate that she died. Too many others were already killed on my ship." She suddenly lost what was left of her appetite. She blinked a few times to hold the tears back.

"She will make it, I only keep the best doctors in my service." Aria wondered why she was offering the Councilor consolation, but those green eyes shimmered with suppressed tears. They looked at each other, and finally, Tevos nodded and continued eating.

"Speaking of which, when are we going to announce your survival?"

Tevos blinked slowly. "Pardon?" Aria's smirk grew again. She cut a piece of meat off, chewed contentedly, swallowed, and let the other asari consciously wait. "Everyone believes that you died in the explosion."

Tevos dropped her spoon and stared aghast at Aria. "And you have not denied it?" Then, she rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she answered her own question. "If I had died, the shuttle would have disappeared, and Omega would never have been drawn into the matter. Is this why my Omnitool is gone?"

Aria was not surprised. After all, Tevos wasn't stupid. "No. It was destroyed."

The Councilor sighed. "What a disaster. If those idiots had just tried a kidnapping instead of hitting the drive core…" Her voice trailed off.

Aria agreed with a hum. "Jonah isn't happy about it, either. She has probably destroyed her base by now, and killed everyone responsible."

Tevos put her spoon on the table and pushed herself back in the chair. "Jonah, as in Jonah Sederis?"

Aria gave her a smile, and this time, it reached her eyes. "Yes, she even apologized for not having initiated me."

Tevos opened her mouth, then closed it again. Words failed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Tevos suddenly realized that she was naked in front of Aria, only covered by a blanket. The thought that the room would be a better refuge crossed her mind, but even there, she would still be on Omega, and much too close to the Queen. She took a deep breath and looked at her. Aria was relaxed. She ate slowly, not disturbed at all by Tevos's observation. When her plate was empty, she pushed herself back on the sofa, picked up the wine glass, and stretched out. She took up a lot more space than she actually needed, and Tevos admired how the muscles moved under the leather.

"I would have advised Sederis not to do it," Aria finally stated. She let the dark red liquid circle in the glass and watched the movement for some moments. "It's too big of a deal for her still small mercenary group. But if it would have worked, it would have been quite profitable. One can certainly get a nice amount of credits for a Councilor."

Tevos shivered as she listened to her life being measured like a contract good. "And? How much am I worth? In your opinion?"

Aria's teeth flashed bright white in the dim light as she smiled. "For someone with your reputation, experience, and such a body…" Her voice trailed of slightly as she considered, and Tevos didn't even want to know what Aria meant with the last point. She felt shocked, but somehow excited at the same time. "Two to three million credits - at least." Aria finished her sentence after some moments.

Tevos let out a dry laugh. "Oh, only that much?" Her voice caught in her throat. The Queen took a sip from her nearly empty glass and smirked, her eyes following the curve of Tevos's body up and down, and she nodded.

"Quite reasonable, but not worth the stress," she finally stated. Her eyes lingered a moment too long on Tevos's breasts before she looked up again.

The Councilor sighed. "Probably not." Then, she closed her eyes and sighed. "And if the press will find out where I am staying, it will be even worse for me. Nevertheless, I should inform the press." Aria noticed that Tevos did not sound very convinced. The Councilor cocked her head and asked thoughtfully: "What has the media been saying about me?"

The Queen of Omega activated the big screen and showed it to her instead of answering. Tevos watched for a while. Her skin color got paler with every minute and her green eyes widened until Aria deactivated the screen again.

"I will need to give a press conference. Is there a chance to do that from Omega? I want to stay until Vael is transportable." They looked deep into each other's eyes, then Aria nodded. "Well, I need to lie down." Tevos wanted to get up, but fell back into her chair. Aria realized that she would have to carry the Councilor - again. She rose, but Tevos's face suddenly took on a darker color. "I need to go to the bathroom first."

Aria frowned. "Maybe I should just take the damn credits..." She cursed as she bent over to pick up Tevos. "Thank you," the Councilor said suddenly. Tevos felt weak and leaned her head against Aria's shoulder.

"What for? Carrying you around?" Tevos smirked. She was growing more tired by the minute, but somehow, she felt safe. Protected.

"That you are the one carrying me instead of having someone else do it for you."

Aria's upper body vibrated as she laughed: "I'm starting to regret it." Tevos did not believe her.

...

Aria waited outside the bathroom, giving Tevos her privacy. Tevos slowly cleared her thoughts. She wondered. She would have expected many things from Aria T'Loak, but not that she would babysit for her. Tevos didn't know what to make of the situation. Aria herself had stated that she was fairly valuable, and the Queen of Omega could handle the risk.

She knocked once she was sure that Aria would not see anything that she was not supposed to see. She wanted to leave on her own, but slumped to the ground. Aria took her back in her arms and carried her to the bed. "Thank you," Tevos repeated. The Queen of Omega gave her a look that Tevos could not interpret. The Councilor suspected it was a thoughtful one, and hoped that Aria would not decide to turn on her and earn the credits for her death after all. But before she could spend any more time thinking about it, her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

Aria watched Tevos shamelessly for a while. She leaned with her shoulder against the wall, and as her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, she saw how the Councilor relaxed. At first her face was drawn by effort and probably pain, but gradually, her delicate features softened. The Queen of Omega shook her head over herself, and the situation, and left the small room. She closed the door quietly. Out of curiosity, Aria activated her Omnitool and decided to check on Tevos's companion.

The salarian doctor blinked nervously, but assured her that they had done everything possible. She would probably survive, but she had to fight. Aria ran a hand over her chin as she considered her next steps. She could go back to the Afterlife. It was not yet time to close the club. She could let herself get distracted by one or two of her dancers. She felt alive and full of energy, but that was due to the asari in her guest room. Aria's view went to the door.

It was rare that someone ever truly caught her interest. For most of her needs, she had her willing dancers. The lucky ones lasted for around a month, but never longer. As soon as they got used to her, she got rid of them. But something about Tevos piqued her interest. A sudden image of the Councilor, naked under her hands, made Aria shiver briefly with desire. Maybe the opportunity would still arise.

At least Tevos was pleasant company. Aria would not have let any of the other Councilors into her apartment for five million credits. She leaned back on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Then, she opened the buckles of her corset and rolled her shoulders. She enjoyed the feeling of cool air on her skin as she slowly undressed. She kicked off her shoes, folded her pants, and went naked into the bathroom.

Her reputation for taking what she wanted was no accident. As she turned on the water, Aria smiled. She imagined how Tevos's hands would feel on her skin, and she was inclined to find out. Slowly, her own hand slipped between her legs. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She found it easy to imagine Tevos. The Councilor's clouded view, the slightly parted lips with the seductive white stripe. Aria moaned as she stroked herself and imagined Tevos would kneel between her legs and service her with those lips.

She didn't need long to reach her climax. It was not as satisfying as sharing it with Tevos would have been, but still quite pleasing. She let herself down on the ground. The water was pleasantly cool, and Aria now knew how she wanted to be rewarded for her circumstances. She leaned her head back and grinned into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

The Councilor stayed on Omega for the next four days. She had given a a press conference on the second day. After that, all hell had broken loose until Aria threatened to shoot everyone that dared to get too close to her, Afterlife, or the Councilor.

Tevos was grateful for the privacy. She had a new omnitool, and while she lay in bed or sat on the couch, she used the time to catch up with her correspondences. It was almost impossible. Her mother, her friends, and also her political opponents swamped her over with messages until Tevos finally disabled the omnitool. She let her head fall onto her chest and sighed in agony.

The only good thing to come out of her misery was that her popularity, like Aria had foreseen, had blown up the scales. If nothing went wrong now, she would be re-elected for the next fifteen years.

She saw Aria rarely during the few days, and Tevos realized that she missed the other asari. The Councilor blamed it on the fact that she was alone. "One more reason to look forward to the Citadel," she murmured as she reactivated her omnitool. In the five minutes that she had turned it off, she had received eighty-one new messages. A whimper slipped from between her lips.

"That bad?" Tevos looked up when she heard the now-familiar voice, and had to suppress her radiant smile at the sight of the Queen of Omega. She did not manage fast enough, and Aria saw it. Tevos had the impression that the Queen was flirting with her, but she was not sure. She was a little out of practice, but she often felt Aria's gaze linger on her. To Tevos's relief, she was not naked anymore. It had been a big surprise to her when Aria had given her a dress from her own closet. Tevos could not remember seeing Aria on the news in anything other than her leather jacket, but apparently, she had a larger collection.

Behind Aria was a second asari carrying a package, and she bowed in front of Tevos. "Madame Councilor," she whispered. As she got a closer look, Tevos saw that it was a Councilor dress wrapped in tissue paper. "Thank you." The young Asari smiled, but did not dare to look into Tevos's eyes as she hurried away. "The ship has arrived?"

Aria leaned casually on the wall next to the fireplace and stretched her muscles. Tevos admired the way that the fire cast shadows on her.

"Yes, I'm getting rid of you." They had become a little more private in her conversations. From Ms. T´Loak to Aria and from Councilor to Tevos. Now, Tevos wondered if it was a mistake.

She rose and walked over to Aria. Tevos could not resist giving her a lascivious look, and she knew she played with fire when she saw Aria's response under half-closed lids. "Oh, I bet you'll miss me." She smiled and closed the door.

Tevos put the heavy Councilor's dress on the bed and pulled off her clothes. Suddenly, she was embraced by two strong arms. Tevos bent her head as soft, full lips slid along her neck, and she sighed deeply. "By the Goddess," she whispered with a breathy voice as Aria's hand cupped her breasts and tweaked the already hardened tips. Tevos's arched her back and felt wetness gathering between her legs.

She turned in Aria's arms and their lips met. This kiss, the hungry meeting of their lips, the play of their tongues, swept her away. She threatened to fall onto the bed, but then she grabbed Aria's shoulder and pushed her away. Tevos could hardly believe the desire she recognized in Aria's eyes, and had to swallow.

"No," she said softly as she tried to catch her breath. "We," she had to look away, otherwise she knew she would get weak. But this was Aria T'Loak, and it would be a huge mistake, one that could threaten her re-election for sure. Tevos cleared her throat, trying not to sound shocked by her own reaction. "We do not want to break your one rule, right?" She pushed Aria away and grabbed the robe to hide behind.

The Queen of Omega said nothing in response, but her look burned Tevos's skin. Then, she turned around and left. When Tevos entered the apartment, she was gone. Jarral was waiting for her instead, and smiled at her encouragingly as they left the apartment.

Before the Councilor entered the ship, she looked back. The entrance to Afterlife outshone everything, and Tevos looked at the dancer on the video. Then, she shook her head and left Omega.

...

Once she was on board, she headed to the infirmary where they had brought Vael. The lieutenant beamed at her as she moved to rise, but Tevos put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"How are you?"

The Councilor did not know how to answer. Her head did not hurt anymore and her biotic abilities had returned, which she really welcomed, but she felt groggy. "Better than you, I suppose."

Vael let out a barking laugh, which ended in a cough. "Yes, but I'm afraid the next dinner is on you."

Tevos's face beamed when she smiled. "I will invite you and your bondmate, once you are back in service." She squeezed Vael's shoulder carefully. "Thank you. If you had not been so stubborn, the reports of our death would have been true."

Vael nodded. "That's what you hired me for." Tevos winked at her and decided to give her a raise in addition to the medal. She stopped again at the door and stroked thoughtfully with her finger over her lower lip.

"Is everything okay? Has Aria T'Loak treated you well?" Vael asked.

Tevos's green eyes darkened at the memory, and she nodded. Then, she said goodbye and went to visit her temporary quarter. She desperately needed to prepare for another press conference.


	8. Chapter 8

The coming weeks passed like an eye blink for the asari Councilor. She gave one interview after another, and by doing this, she painted the Queen of Omega in a better light than Aria would have preferred. Tevos hardly had time to take a breath. Someone was always clamoring for her attention, and she felt crushed under the affection of her mother. The shock of nearly losing her only daughter seemed to have erased all their problems, and the matriarch called almost every day, often twice.

Tevos had a moment for herself between two appointments, and opened one of the many gift baskets she had received. She wondered who she should donate it to this time as her Siria, her secretary and Vael's bondmate, announced a visitor. Tevos frowned. According to her schedule, she was not expecting anyone in the upcoming hour, but it wasn't uncommon for some people to think they were important enough to demand a meeting without an appointment. However, she was slightly surprised that Siria had not managed to brush them off.

Tevos stood and watched as the door closed behind Aria T'Loak. She must have looked as surprised as she felt, because Aria's smile got even smugger. "Ms. T'Loak," she greeted the Queen of Omega, holding on to the desk's surface to sturdy herself.

"Councilor." Aria did not bow as the tradition demanded, and her salutation sounded amused.

Tevos narrowed her eyes and sat down. "Can I do anything for you?" Tevos was still ashamed of her slip in Aria's apartment. She had tried analyze it afterwards, to find an explanation for why the kiss had happened, and why she had participated so willingly. None of the excuses she came up with made her feel less guilty.

She had tried to repress the memory, but Aria's sudden arrival had surprised her, especially since she could not remember the last time that the Queen of Omega had been on the Citadel. Certainly not since she had become the asari Councilor. She was always informed when anyone important arrived on the station. She watched as Aria looked around the room, crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the desk with her hip. Tevos had to look up, and she did not like it, but she remained seated. This was not Omega, this was her office , her kingdom, and she would not be intimidated by Aria T'Loak.

"In fact, Councilor, you can." Tevos felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her bright blue eyes. "I'm here to congratulate you on your rising poll numbers."

Something about the way Aria formulated the words made Tevos shiver, and with a sinking feeling, she knew what would happen. "Thank you. Was that all?"

Aria's smile got wider and Tevos felt disappointed. Aria had come to bribe her, or to ask for a favor. Tevos was not corrupt, and she took care to keep it that way, and Aria knew about that for sure.

"But that's not your only reason for leaving your cozy station?" She just had to ask. The tension between them was palpable.

"No. There's something else that I want." Aria's voice was perfect for business, and Tevos rose. Now, she had to be on a par with the Queen of Omega.

"Well, the re-election is in a few days. If you came for a favor, it's not the best timing." She went straight to the window and looked out. Slowly, she folded her hands behind her back and tried for a decidedly casual attitude.

"And you will win the re-election."

Tevos's looked over her shoulder, and their eyes met. She wondered if Aria really wanted to blackmail her. If there had been a camera in the small room to capture the moment between them, it could endanger her victory. It had already been difficult for her to insist that her disappearance had not been a political ploy, as some political opponents had assumed.

"So? What can I do for you?"Aria stood up and strolled closer, and Tevos struggled not to show a reaction. The Queen of Omega stopped close behind her. Too close. However, the Councilor did not back off.

"Compensation." Aria smiled.

Tevos narrowed her eyes. "Credits?" she blurred out in surprise. "That should not be a problem. Send a bill to my office, and I'll pay you immediately."

Aria laughed very softly behind her, and Tevos licked her lips. "Oh, I'm not here because of some fucking credits."

Tevos blinked and slowly turned around. "Well, what do you want, then?"

Aria had apparently decided to show her what she wanted. Tevos stared as the Queen put her hands on her hips and brought their bodies together. Then, Aria bowed her head, and their lips met. At first, Tevos was petrified, but then her body took over, and she urged Aria closer, clinging to her jacket and sighing softly.

She had caught herself wondering what would have happened if they had continued the kiss back on Omega, but she had thought it was impossible. As a Councilor, she could not deal with Aria on this level. Tevos wanted to push the other Asari away, but her own body betrayed her, and instead, she pulled Aria closer until her back was trapped against the window. She cocked her head, and sobbed with need in soft, broken sounds as she felt a warm tongue slip between her neck folds. Her whole body suddenly felt more alive than it had in years.

The signal of her terminal saved her. Otherwise, she would have embraced eternity with Aria on the carpet of her office. The other Asari needed a gun license for those lips, she thought, because they were obviously a weapon. Tevos cleared her throat and pushed Aria away. "Ms. T'Loak, please. Maybe I was not clear enough the last time. I feel flattered by your interest in me, but no. And now, please leave."

She was surprised when Aria left her alone, but the look the Queen of Omega gave her sent a nervous shiver down her spine.


End file.
